1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device capable of preventing crosstalk of a right-eye image and left-eye image, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, a stereoscopic image display device has been developed to allow a viewer to view a 3-Dimensional (3D) image from a 2D image displayed on the display device.
In such a stereoscopic image display device, a right-eye image and left-eye image, which have binocular parallax, are separately seen by viewer's right and left eyes. That is, the stereoscopic image display device allows a right-eye image to be seen by only the viewer's right eye and a left-eye image to be seen by only the viewer's left eye. In this way, a viewer can view a 3D image.
However, even though the viewer's right eye must perceive only a right-eye image and the viewer's left eye must perceive only a left-eye image, conventional stereoscopic image display devices often cause an erroneous situation in which a left-eye image is seen by the viewer's right eye or a right-eye image is seen by the viewer's left eye. For this reason, the conventional stereoscopic image display device may suffer from deterioration in image quality due to crosstalk of right-eye and left-eye images.